Winter Solstice
by Scribbler
Summary: SatAM fic. Sally and Bunnie are trying to bake cookies to give as gifts at Winter Solstice, but Sonic is determined to eat them before they're ready.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**A/N: **Festive ficcery? For Sonic? And SatAM Sonic to boot? Surely not!

* * *

_**Winter Solstice**_

© Scribbler, December 2007.

* * *

"Sonic!"

"_What_?"

Sally, arms folded, foot tapping, levelled a glare that could strip chrome off steel. The effect was only slightly marred by her pink frilly apron. "Put. The chocolate chips. Down."

Sonic hid them behind his back. "But I only wanted a few – hey!"

Bunnie retracted her extending metal arm and dumped the small packet into Sally's hands. "You," she directed Sonic, "sit at the table."

"Aw." He morosely kicked the floorboards. "But cookies take so _long_ to bake. I can't wait! I'm a hedgehog of action."

"You're a hedgehog of little patience," Sally muttered, turning to the bowl.

"Can I at least have some mixture to eat?"

"Sonic," Sally admonished, "this has raw eggs in it. You'll get sick."

"No I won't."

"Sugar-hog, I got me the patience to tend three baby kits while they holler an' not snap my temper, but _you_ are pushin' it. Now let me an' Sally-girl get on with bakin' these here Solstice Cookies or nobody'll get a taste this side of Midwinter." Bunnie went back to making little bags in which to put the treats, each decorated with a tiny pink ribbon and a sprig of holly. A pile of tags mounted beside her on the table, each covered in a beautiful calligraphic name, one for each creature in Knothole.

It was tradition to exchange gifts during Winter Solstice, though since Robotnik took over and drove most Mobians into hiding the custom had been somewhat forgotten. Parents still made an effort for their kits, but adult creatures had taken to noticing the long dark nights more than the magic of seeing new life in the depths of Winter's cold. Tiredness prevailed after hard days just staying alive and healthy without many modern conveniences.

Sally had decided to try and rekindle faith in the old ways by giving everybody a token gift. She wasn't a great cook – she wasn't even a good cook – but he remembered Rosie once teaching her how to bake Solstice Cookies using ingredients they kept in storage and those that could be found in the woods even at this time of year. Bunnie walked in on her trying to pulp berries for flavour and colouring and had immediately recruited herself to help with the task.

Sonic, on the other hand, just followed his nose when he came to see Sally and smelled the first batch in the oven.

"Can't I even-?"

"You'll get your cookies on Solstice mornin' and not afore, same ways as everybeast else." Bunnie pushed a pair of scissors and cloth towards him. "Here. Y'can help me make these here lil' baggies to keep those hands of yours busy."

"Honestly, Sonic," said Sally, "don't you remember what this time of year is all about?"

"Sure I do. Peace and love and hope in darkness – 'Forget your troubles in darkest night, for Winter Solstice brings the light; Burn your candles, do your part, keep Midwinter's cold from your heart'. I remember the carols from when we were kids."

Both Sally and Bunnie looked at him.

"Sugar-hog…"

"Sonic, your voice…"

"I know." He grinned. "Fantastic, ain't it?"

One half of Bunnie's mouth lifted. "That's one word for it."

Sally sighed. "Winter Solstice is all about rebirth, Sonic. The sun is often hidden in Winter, but we know it's there, and it'll come back in Spring to help things grow again. Solstice is when the year changes and when we remind ourselves that things won't always be so bleak." She stared into the mixing bowl, hands halting for a second. "I think that's a message we need to remember right now."

"Sally-girl…"

Sonic paused in cutting his cloth to look at the back of her head, then rose from his chair and forcibly turned her around.

"Sonic! What-" Sally started, before he wrapped her in an unexpected hug. "Sonic?"

"Don't worry, Sal. We'll be okay. Like I said, 'Forget your troubles in darkest night, for Winter Solstice brings the light'. How about I see if Rotor can rustle up some candles from his storeroom? We can put them around the campfire area, turn it into a little grotto for the kids. What do you reckon?"

"That's … actually a nice idea. We could gather everyone there to sing carols."

"See? You do need me around."

Sally smile, but looked at him askance. "You're still not getting any cookies yet."

Sonic pouted. "Aw, Sal!"

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *


End file.
